thebladesofoblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stelercus
Archive 1 Archive 2 Userbox It worked! Check it out!!! BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The fight It was so close! I almost got owned by water! he kept using his guthan+dharok strategy, and he also used pray to heal himself, but at the end I hit a 8 on him with my whip while I had only 2 food left, and 20 hp... 'BruxacosmicaTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 01:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Wars Reminder. Remember that we have clan wars today at 1:00 PM EST! same time of day as the last event. We will be useing '''World 50 and the clan chat will be open to guests. Water, make sure that you have all your QM stuff. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. ... What time is that con central? I cant go it is further than 4..-- Water Kunai1Talk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Saragodsword.gif 13:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The event I'm sorry I didn't attend to it, but as I was taking my dog for a walk, my mom came to the computer and said I've played too much, and I just came back :S 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: New awards Sorry for the wait. I present to you the new set of ''Warlord awards(!): Questions? Comments? Problems? Leave me a message. —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig']] 05:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Everything's so quiet lately... The clan has been pretty inactive lately, we need some more events or news... 16:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Request for ranks page I thought it should be a TBO page as the other request page(Userbox one at least) is TBO because you asked it, so it seemed obvious to me that it should be a TBO page... why can't it be? 18:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Art Contest The Blades of Oblivion is holding the very first art contest! Visit Forum:Art Contest for more info. 00:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, The art contest will consist of bolth drawn and written art. Try and keep the theme RS related. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 09:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Art contest lulz, nobody other than me did anything for the art contest, I think I won then ;) 16:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hai der Can I wear shade robes instead of priest gown? 20:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :And can I upload some personal images for my sig? 20:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Great. 20:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Last question (for now). Are all awards temporary? 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmmkay. 21:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Jek Nexus Interview pictures All the ones you posted on my page? I did them all, I was just waiting to give them to you... Didn't want an interview leaked to other places other than the RS Wiki :P 01:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Event idea I don't exactly remember my idea anymore, but I thought it was this: * A hide and seek throughout ''RuneScape (probably limited to the f2p area, maybe also not in the wilderness), where about 5 people hide, and when you find them, you get a hint. Then, the last one asks you a question which you must solve with those hints. For example, the hints might be "Green - Leafy - Jumps up and down - Vegetable" and the question couldd be "What were they talking about?" (or maybe even a real question). * After that one (or more) of the following: **Cabbage bombimg clan wars FFA **A clan wars FFA invasion - we all go there (do not fight each other) and fight people, and try to dominate part of the arena. **Something non-PvP **...anything... 09:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC)